


Motherly Love

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Mother's Day, Mother/Daughter relationship, Pearl is The Mom, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: Steven has all the moms. Connie has two, and she wants to show them both how much she loves them.-Self-indulgent Mother's Day fluff-





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I read somewhere once that holidays don't exist in the SU universe? But I'm ignoring that because there isn't enough cute Connie and Pearl stuff. And there's more than enough Steven gets the gems Mother's Day gifts stuff.

Mother’s Day wasn’t _usually_ a big deal in the Maheserwan household. In Priyanka’s own words, it was a “frivolous holiday which served no other meaning than to guilt children into thinking they owed their parents for the simple task of _being parents_.”

After everything Connie had put her parents through in this last year, though, she figured they deserved something frivolous. So, she had enlisted her father’s help with getting Priyanka a gift – something _practical_ , of course. Books. Connie picked out one of her own favorite books to slip into the pile of books they had found for her mother; Priyanka had been trying harder to understand her daughter, after all, and what better way to understand someone than to read their favorite book?

They were on their way to the checkout when another title caught Connie’s eye – _The Sword: Myth & Reality: Technology, History, Fighting, Forging, Movie Swords._

“Swords?” Doug sounded amused. “Do you want Pearl to start teaching your mother how to sword fight, too?”

Connie giggled. “Can you imagine? Mom with a _sword_.”

“I’d rather not, actually.”

Connie grinned at her father, then looked back at the book. “Can we get it? Please?”

“Add it to the pile.”

They got up early on Mother’s Day to make Priyanka breakfast (although not in bed because she wasn’t an invalid, honestly), and were waiting for her when she came downstairs.

“What in the world is all this?” she asked as she looked around the table, decorated with wrapped books and all of her favorite food.

“It’s Mother’s Day!” Connie said happily, running to hug Priyanka. The woman raised an eyebrow at her husband, who shrugged as if to say _you tell her no_.

“It’s lovely,” was what Priyanka said, hugging her daughter tight.

They spent the morning eating and unwrapping books, and Connie told her mother all about the fantasy book she’d bought. Priyanka promised to read that first.

Connie slipped out with one last present once breakfast was over, hurrying to Steven’s. It was a nice day, and it seemed like most of the household had spilled out onto the beach; Steven, Peridot, Amethyst, and Lapis were playing by the water, Garnet and Bismuth were sitting by some rocks and talking, and Pearl, predictably, was sweeping the porch.

“Oh, Connie!” The gem smiled as Connie climbed the stairs. “Steven’s down on the beach-”

“I know,” Connie said. “I wanted to talk to you, actually.”

“Me?” Pearl tilted her head. “Did we have training today?”

“No, I um, well...” Connie held the present a little closer to her chest, suddenly self-conscious. Of course the gems didn’t know about Mother’s Day. Steven probably didn’t either. What was Connie supposed to say? “I… wanted to give you something. A gift.”

Pearl still looked bewildered. “Let’s sit down,” she said, gesturing to the table. They took their seats, Connie putting the gift on the table between them.

“There’s this… human holiday, Mother’s Day where, you know, you celebrate mothers and do nice things for them.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Pearl smiled. “Shouldn’t you be spending it with your mother?”

“Well, we spent the morning together, but Mom isn’t really into that stuff. And I also wanted to… give you something.”

Pearl blinked, surprised. “Me? But I’m not-”

“I know, but I um...” Connie’s cheeks burned as she ducked her head. “You’ve just… done a lot for me, and I wanted to do something for you. It’s nothing much, it’s just...” She pushed the book a bit closer, and Pearl picked it up curiously. “It’s probably stupid, I mean, you’ve been around for thousands of years, you probably know everything, but...”

Her voice drifted off as Pearl unwrapped the book, and her face lit up. “Oh! This looks amazing.” She started flipping through it, smiling. “I actually don’t know a lot about historical swords. I’ve ended up with a few, though. I have one that I took out of rock – never did understand that one, but the humans were very surprised. “

“Out of a...” Connie blinked. “Do you still have that?”

“Oh, it’s around here somewhere. Do you know what it is?”

“It’s probably in the book somewhere.”

Pearl flipped through the book, absolutely fascinated. “This is incredible, Connie. I really appreciate it, but you didn’t have to give me a gift. You know I love working with you.”

“Yeah.” Connie smiled shyly. “But that’s why I wanted to get you something.”

Pearl stared at her for a long moment, blushing slightly, before smiling and holding out her arms. Connie threw herself at Pearl, hugging her tight.

“Connieeeeeeeeee!”

Steven jumped from halfway across the beach, floating down and landing on Pearl’s back. “I didn’t know you were coming over. Oooooh, what’s that?”

“It’s a book Connie bought for me,” Pearl said, smiling, as she looked through it again. “Oh, there’s the rock sword! Certainly not a myth, though...”

“Cool,” Steven said, leaning in to examine the page. Pearl turned the book to show Connie the sword. It was Excalibur, as predicted.

“Pearl, you might be the queen of England.”

“Really?” The gem looked skeptical. “Why in the stars would anyone choose their monarchy based on the ability to take a sword out of a rock? It seems very impractical.”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a myth. Which… might be because you stole it.” Connie tilted her head, thinking for a moment. “Wait, you guys have been on Earth forever. You’ve seen _everything_ humanity’s done.”

“Not everything. We can’t be everywhere at once. And Rose spent a lot of time focusing on particular humans. There was this one, she’d crashed her plane on Mask Island. We saved her from a corrupted gem, and she spent the rest of her life with us because she didn’t have a way to get home. She only lived for a few more years, but she was a lovely woman.”

Connie blinked rapidly, trying to put this together. “Amelia Earhart?”

“Yes, that was it! She taught me a lot about human machines and mechanics.”

“That’s… That’s amazing.” Connie really needed to start spending more time at the house and asking more questions.

“Oh, what’s that one?” Steven asked as Pearl stopped on another page. “Did you steal that, too?”

“I didn’t steal _every_ sword in human history. I didn’t even steal the rock sword, I _found_ it.”

Connie bit down a laugh, quickly ducking her head to hide it.


End file.
